Boundary of Love
by eL-ch4n
Summary: Jin was the Prince of Hell, Xiao Yu was the Angel of Purity. She was kind to everybody and cheerful while he was just exactly the opposite. They were very different but they shared one thing in common, they were falling in love -XiaoYin
1. Eden

**Boundary of Love**

Chapter 1

'**Eden'**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Heaven and Hell_

_Those two worlds are divided by earth_

_Heaven was the place for those who believed and the angels_

_Hell was the place for those who didn't believe and the demons_

_Those who lived in either world hate each other_

_No one knew who started that hatred first_

_But, one day everything's going to change_

_Once in ten years, they should have time for a meeting to discuss about the earth._

_Those who lived in Heaven couldn't go to hell and like wise_

_The only place they could hold the meeting was in Earth_

_And if either the devil or the angel wanted to go to earth_

_Both should pass the garden of what human called as paradise_

'_**Eden'**_

_Start from that place, everything would be different soon_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Eden, that garden was in peace like it always did. The heaven at that very time was peaceful, the bird's chirping, the leaves made a soft classic melody and the angels were singing while they were flying. Everything was just at the right place. So peaceful that it seemed no one knew about there'd be a meeting at the earth from both the heaven and the hell alliances

Suddenly, the climate had changed, from that peaceful one into that terrifying one. The angels who were enjoying the view at the pond and some who were flying and singing were now in defensive mode, some of them even hiding inside the garden, between the trees. They just tried their best to avoid a number of angels with black wings and their dark intention. The devils were flying pass the Eden to go to the Human's World by going through the Human Gate inside the Eden.

Just a minute before the changed climate, in the center of garden, where we could see the green most, a young lady was standing there. She was twirling gracefully and dancing with her mumbling. She wore a long white dress and her long black hair was hung loosely at the back of her body. She wasn't really that beautiful, but her face was cute and it was the look of an angel. As she was twirling gracefully, her hair and her long white silk dress was blown by the wind.

Out of nowhere, a young lady, who looked older than the first one, was smiling. She had almost the same color with the first one except the latter's was shorter. The younger one who had felt the other presence stopped dancing and turned around. When she saw the older lady, she smiled to the latter and said, "Asuka? You surprised me."

Asuka, the brown hair lady smiled to the black hair lady, "I though you have realized I was here at the first place, Ling."

The younger one frown, she put both her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows, "Ling? You know how I hate being called by that name. It sounds too…formal. We are friends, aren't we?"

Asuka giggled, "You are funny, Xiao. There, Xiao, it's better or Xiaoyu?"

"Actually, either one is fine, just don't call me Ling."

Asuka nodded, she knew for sure that she should do what she had being told.

"So, why are you here?" asked Xiaoyu to Asuka. They walked slowly to the tree and sat under it.

"You mean I can't be here?" she raised both her eyebrows and pretended that she was hurt.

"Of course not, but I know it's hard for you to get out from that castle and you rarely come here except…" Xiaoyu made her sentence floated, she didn't end her sentence. Asuka knew exactly what Xiaoyu was intending to say and the latter didn't have to finish the sentence just to make her understand.

"Except what?" But she knew better to pretend that she didn't know what Xiaoyu was talking about.

Xiaoyu turned to her and gave her a –you-must-know- look, however, she still answered the question. "Except that you are going to earth to have the meeting with the hell alliances, right?"

Asuka stared to the sky before nodding slowly to that statement and turned to face Xiaoyu. "Yeah, you're right."

The meeting between the hell and the heaven would be attended by 5 representatives from each alliance. Those 5 should be the leader, the heir or the heiress, two strongest one, and the one with wisdom. Asuka was the heir to the heaven alliances and she would always attend the meeting. The meeting itself was something that really unnecessary because whenever they were meet at the earth, both rarely talked about something that important. They always talked about something that not really important or just bullshit.

Asuka didn't like when it was the time for her to attend the meeting. It was so boring because she could do nothing and couldn't speak anything. They were somehow that 'woman shouldn't talk' thing in that meeting room or whatever it was called.

"I think I should go now, Xiao. But, I promise you, whenever I have got back from the meeting, I'll meet you right away." Xiaoyu nodded.

"Alright. Anyway, who're going to attend that meeting except you and your mother of course?"

"Well, let me see first." She played with her hands. "Hmm…two strongest one will be Hwoarang and King, the one with wisdom would be Wang, your grandpa, I guess. Okay, I think it's time for me to off now or else I'd get mad by my mom." She stood up and then spread her wings. She smiled to Xiaoyu and then she flew to the sky.

Xiaoyu just stared at where Asuka headed, The Human Gate. Oh, how she wished she could go to human world to look how it's look like. But, she couldn't. Asuka's mother, Jun wouldn't allow her to go to Earth because Jun afraid that it might be influenced to Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu was the last Angel of Purity as the others had died during the war between heaven and hell.

Her parents were died in that war and she was the only one survived because her grandfather, Wang, hid her in the middle of Eden. Ever since then, she lived at there with her grandfather. Her grandfather thought it was the best place for them. Although the evil would fly pass Eden to go to Human's world, but there were many armies than there were in other places in Heaven.

After Asuka's flew to the Human Gate, Xiaoyu was wandering around. She went to the pond that was located far from her and relaxed herself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The prince of hell was bored, he hated when it was the time to go to the meeting in earth and to pass the Eden, where all the angels would afraid of him and hid themselves. He was flew with the rest representatives, but he was so bored and he would do anything to make him didn't have to attend the meeting. He looked down and he saw a beautiful pond. He felt so calm looking at the view, so he decided to go down and take his time. He laid himself on the grass and sat under the tree. He crossed his hands and put his head onto them. He closed his eyes and felt the wind blew softly, the bird's chirping and a sound of woman's humming. Suddenly he raised himself and looked his surrounding. He wondered where the humming sound's coming. The humming itself wasn't quite musical, but it was so soft and so…touching. He felt calm when he heard the humming. He smiled and stood up. Slowly he walked down to the pond and he found a girl with long black hair that she hung it loosely at her back was twirling around and humming. She was dancing gracefully and the innocent look at her face made her looked more beautiful. He smirked and let himself enjoyed the company from that girl. He leaned on one of the trees and closed himself. He crossed his hands in front of his chest and let himself admiring the song.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Xiaoyu was dancing again in front of the pond. She enjoyed the view and she liked when the birds flew next to her and surrounded her. She was humming the same song again and she was enjoying herself that she didn't realize that there was somebody else's watching him inside the forest.

He decided to appear himself in front of her. When he did this, the birds were afraid and they flew away. That made Xiaoyu confused.

"You have a great wave, you know that?" He said with his masculine voice. Xiaoyu turned around to see a guy obviously taller than her, wearing a black shirt and black pants, covering himself with black coat. He was handsome and certainly Xiaoyu would fell for him if he was not the prince of hell.

"Who are you?" asked Xiaoyu. Her body was trembling, but her voice showed no fear to him. He found out that was interesting and he decided to walk closer to her. She didn't avoid him, instead she just waiting for him to come to be in front of her.

He bowed down and took Xiaoyu's right hand and kissed it. "The name is Jin Mishima, prince of hell."

Xiaoyu's eyes widener. She was so shocked, but then she shook her head. Jin stood up steadily and faced her. He was surprised to see her smiling to him, a genuine smile. "My name is Ling Xiaoyu. It's a pleasure to meet you, Prince Mishima." She offered her hands which he took and shook.

"Jin, just call me Jin."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	2. Affection

**Boundary of Love**

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 2

"**Affection"**

~*~*~*~*~*~

Unknown by the human, a meeting between heaven and hell was going to be held soon. Human were too busy with their own business to even care with the sudden change in the weather or the awkward behavior of their animals. They just thought it was a usual thing.

At place, where the meeting would be held, only few had come including the leader from both worlds. The leader from heaven was a beautiful woman with long dark hair. Although she was old, however, she had still an image of young woman and despite all that, she looked so innocent. On the other hand, the leader from hell was a man who was handsome and with a perfect built body. Both leaders seemed to be at the same age except the hell king was older a bit. Yet, nobody knew the real ages of both leaders and neither did they know their own. They had lived for as long as they could still remember.

Kazuya Mishima, the King of hell was looking at the watch over and over again. Soon, the meeting would begin and one by one the alliances had arrived except _one_. Yeah, there wasn't any sign that his son, Jin Mishima would come to the meeting. Knowing his son very well, he knew that Jin would be late, _very late_ and there's no doubt that Jin **would not** attend the meeting in anytime soon. So, he knew better than hope for his arrival.

He was sitting with his alliances. All of his called friends had come. From Heihachi Mishima -his father-, to Bryan Fury and Nina Williams –his very best fighters-. He knew his son wouldn't come yet he didn't try to find a replacement for the latter because he, himself, didn't like the idea to invite his brother.

The heaven alliances had arrived all already and the Queen, Saori Kazama noticed that there was no sign the Prince of Hell would arrive. She had known from her experience that the rebel guy would barely make it. She sighed, knowing very well that the meeting would go nowhere _again_.

Soon, the meeting would begin and everyone had been in their position, ready to start the meeting at anytime and just waited for one of them to begin.

-x-

_Meanwhile_…

"So, why is the Prince of Hell doing at here?" asked Xiaoyu innocently. She knew that there'd be a meeting between the Hell and Heaven but the route to the Human Gate didn't pass the place that they were standing at.

Hearing that question, Jin just smirked. He looked at her, staring in fact, and answered playfully. "I heard an angel voice from the sky and I wanted to know where it came from. Well, looks like voice never lies."

"He?" Xiao Yu just confused with the answer but she just smiled upon the answer. "So, are you satisfied with what you've found?"

Somehow Jin just couldn't answer that question instantly. Usually, he would answer 'yes' just to satisfy woman, but he knew that the young woman in front of him was different from the ones that he had met before. He patted his head before answer. "Ah…I do find you quite interesting."

"Quite?" Xiaoyu asked, putting her hand on her hips. She raised her eyebrows trying to make sure what she had heard and pretending like she was not satisfied or insulted and the man in front of her hadn't told the truth.

Jin chuckled, trying to hold his laugh. He smiled so genuinely to her, "Nah, not really. You are **very **interesting." Xiaoyu blushed as she heard he emphasized the 'very' word. Nah, she shouldn't be embarrassed of that, there's nothing wrong with that.

Xiaoyu looked up to him and realized that he was inches taller than her and she had to tip-toe in order to take a closer look of him. Then Xiaoyu realized how handsome he was. He had a pair of beautiful orbs and they looked shining. His a bit spiky black hair was so beautiful and she had to admit that it looked so soft and she wanted to rub that.

On the other hand, Jin was observing her too. He had to admit that even though she **wasn't **beautiful, she was the type of the cute girl and everyone's favorite girl. She was so innocent and no doubt that she was very friendly and cheerful. He had found and felt that already.

Knowing that there's an awkward silence between them, Xiaoyu felt that she needed to find something. She, usually not the hard one to find a joke or to break the silence, however, she just felt that she couldn't do that in front of him. Maybe because she knew that he was the prince of hell and she had heard many rumors about him, about his playboy behavior, his stubborn, his coldness towards woman, and many more. Yet, now she was facing with the infamous or maybe the well known Prince. She didn't know that this day would come and neither did she have imagined that. She wanted to know more about him, true, but she didn't know it would be that fast.

Jin knew that the girl in front of him was a bit anxious around him, maybe she was afraid of him. Who didn't? Despite his appearance, he was –still- after all the infamous Prince of Hell. He sighed. He knew that it wasn't a good idea from the beginning to be at this place. Maybe, he should have ignored the urge to enjoy the pond's view and continued his journey to the meeting. He closed his eyes and then turned around. Bored with the situation and that he didn't found anything interesting. Yet, it wasn't true at all, he could still find something that he could be intrigue with.

He had turned around, his back was facing Xiaoyu and when he took one step to leave the place, he felt somebody grab his left hand. He turned around to find Xiaoyu's blushing really red and looked down. A slight smirk crossed on his face. He waited for her to say something or to tell the reason why she stopped him before.

XIaoyu didn't know what had gotten into her. Where the hell did she get the courage to touch his hand and to stop him? She was afraid he would be angry but after a while, she didn't find his voice instead she could glance that there's a smirk on his face. She smiled softly. She pulled back her hands and put that beside her.

"So, what do you think of the view?" she asked cheerfully. Finally she had found her personality back and she was very glad.

He smirked and stared at the pond. "It is indeed beautiful, but…" He turned around to see her waiting for his sentence to be completed by him. He smiled softly, "You make it even better."

Xiaoyu blushed upon hearing the compliment. So now she knew the **charm **from him. She shook her head then smiled widely to him. She crossed her hands behind her back. "You're evil." She said, grinning.

"I am." He said with a smile too.

"Well, so, don't you have to attend the meeting or something?" She asked, finally realizing that she hadn't known the answer to the question of why he didn't attend the meeting.

He avoided her stare and looked to another place instead. "Let just say, I find myself attracted to something else and that thing is more interesting than the meeting."

"But, aren't you the heir?"

"I am. But that doesn't mean I have to attend the stupid meeting only to be insulted by others."

She was confused with what he had said and did she just see a glint of sadness in his eyes? Even if it's true, she couldn't prove it. He sighed. "I just… I mean…why we have to be divided just because we are different? Aren't we supposed to complete each other with our differences? And before you answer, I know, it's for human. We, I mean angel and devil, they are way too different, aren't they? One is in the darkness and the other" He looked at her intently, "is in the light."

"Jin…" Even though she had just met him in a short moment, she could feel that he thought the same thing with her. Why they had to be divided? Was it because they were very different or was it just because their own dignity?

She took his hands and held it. She put her cheek on his palm, which surprised him. "This is just as warm as mine. These hands are no different with mine." She crossed her hands with his. "See, we're not different like the others have said. You are just as warm as me." She smiled.

Jin looked at her for a moment then without thinking anymore, he embraced her, pulling her closer to him until her head was in his chest. He hugged her tightly yet gently, like she was something fragile and something that was so important. Maybe, he had had the feeling that this day would come and maybe he could hope for this to be lasted.

Little did they know that, fate had decided to do something and whatever it were, hopefully they could hold on until the time had come. They just needed to believe.

**-x-**

_To be continued_

**-x-**

eL : do you think it is too fast for them to have the feeling?

Noctis : Yeah, I do, yet, whatever I say will do nothing right?

eL : *grinning* Hehe…you know me too well already, Noct…hoho oh, and not really. I don't mind if you say that they were having that too fast and I would be very glad, happy and honored if you guys say your opinion to me. I'll try to improve the grammar and I'll thicken the plot. I'm sorry if this chapter seems to fast or lack of intense T,T

anyway, you know you want to review, so, press the green button already

Luph u all,

eL-ch4n


	3. Interlude

**Boundary of Love**

-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
Chapter 3  
**"Interlude"  
**12.**0**5.2**0**1**0**  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-

The meeting was a _mess_. Every representative from both tribes only cared for their own. They were just merely discussing about how to divide the job of the soul that was taken from human world and that had led to this mess. Liked it was the Armageddon. Oh, how Saori –the Queen – wished that this would end anytime soon. It was Wang's cough that suddenly stopped the crowd. Every head turned to see the _oldest_ one among them.

"We have lived for as long as we could remember." He started. Everyone had returned back to their seat and waited as the old man continued. "But, there's never once in my life had I seen we lived in peace." A deep silence approached them as all of them were digesting his sentence. All seemed preoccupied with what the old man had said.

"Then what you suggest, old man?" asked a man with short silver hair. He had a scar on his left eyes making him looked more terrifying.

"Bryan." Kazuya hissed one of his best fighters. He didn't want to make things worse than before. Eventhough things couldn't change, what he could do at least was to protect what had already been their nature. If only things would be that easy.

Bryan leaned again on the back of his chair. He folded his hands in front of his bare chest. Yes, he was shirtless, so, everyone could see how his well-built body. "How about a treaty?" suggested Wang. That was never expected by everyone, not even Saori, but among them, there's only one person who still stayed calm or the one who still smiling. Perhaps, it was what he had expected from this meeting.

-x-

Angels and demons  
They have been fighting  
for as long as they could remember  
Nobody knows who started the war  
The angels?  
or the demons?  
Which side was right?  
They were once the God's army  
Now they're fighting each other  
Fighting for what they called as 'the truth'  
But the question is  
"What is the truth itself?"

-x-

Xiaoyu knew better that she had to hide his smell from her before she went home. If her grandpa knew that she met a devil, the prince itself, he would surely be mad, no, he would be panic. Xiaoyu chuckled thinking about what her grandpa's reaction would be if she told him that she met the prince. But, she didn't want to take the risk, so, better she hid it.

NO.

She had to tell him whatever the cost would be. She was the angel of purity and to be that, she could not do such a sin. Yes, lying or hiding the truth would only taint her and she didn't want that. Moreover, the only one left from her kind was her. Her grandpa? He was too old to be the angel of purity. He had known the cruel world, he had known _too_ much. That was why he was not as pure as she was right now.

Sigh.

Being an angel she was, she was still innocent, not knowing the truth of the world itself. Not that she wanted to know that anyway. It's better if she just still stayed in her hiding place. It's better for her to hide. Yeah, that was what she thought. That was what the heaven wanted. However, God had another plan, a very unpredictable one. Her meeting with him would soon change everything and maybe, just maybe, a hope for peace would come for both worlds.

-x-

Went to the meeting between his world with the heaven was never his favorite. However, when he bumped into her, it was so…what was the word? Miraculous! Yes, that is! Miraculous! He smiled softly to no one. He was flying back to his kingdom, not intending to go to the earth. Maybe because he knew that the convention was over or better yet, he was just too reluctant to go there.

She was so pure.

He had never seen such an innocent angel. Yeah, he knew that angel was also not perfect, they did sins as far as he knew. He just didn't understand the reason why they were divided if both of them did the same thing, sins. Yet, he found she was very different. She was like a white paper, hadn't been dirtied by anything. Oh, how he wanted to taint her, to make her deal the real world.

No.

He could never do that. She was the light, she was too far away from him. He could not _touch _her and neither could she. Being a shadow he was, he could only looked from faraway, observed her from his hiding place.

Today, God was kind to him. He was given a chance to overcome his own darkness. However, he realized that it was only an illusion, just a distraction, a welcoming distraction though, but he knew that it wouldn't last long. He was not meant for her and although the urge of having her kept bugging him, he knew that it was just a hope, an unreachable hope.

-x-

Yet only God knows what it was  
Why they were divided  
But He wanted to change that  
Maybe that could change the entire world  
Just an interlude  
Not yet close to the climax  
No, there's still long way to go  
They could only pray  
They could only hope  
-x-

To be continued

-x-

Sorry guys, long update anyway, I hope that you could like this chapter. Thx for the review ^^

I promised I'll update as fast as I can and made a longer chapter. As you read this, probably I've been doing chapter 4. See you soon

**Sakuu-chan**

Xiaoyu : Yay, someone like this story , tq so much for reviewing anyway ^^ glad you did

Jin : Err, Xiaoyu, can we continue? *sweatdropped*

Xiaoyu : Sure, why not? *grinning*

**Trinitybelle**

Xiaoyu : yeah, why did you update so long, eL? Everybody's waiting! Oh, and where's the romance? I want romance

eL : Sorry, the usual excuses, lack of idea and since I am at the last year in High School, there's so many tests. You know high schools :P

Xiaoyu : Yeah, yeah..alright then, but promise you have to update sooner x)

eL : okay ^^

**Acekat**

eL : none taken ^^ tq for reviewing anyway. Yeah, I'm trying to improve it, but I hope it didn't distract you from the plot

**zodious**

Hwoarang : I want to make an appearance! When will you let me? Anyway, tq that you like the story ^^ urgh..eL, where are you? You haven't answered my question!

Jin : I think she has gone to sleep, why don't we too?

Xiaoyu : Yeah, I agree with Jin. I'm so tired, hooaam. Bye, I'll go to sleep first then. Nite all ^^

Luph u all

eL-ch4n


End file.
